


Their Meeting Place

by Kaira00



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke found a new meeting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was my very first written fics and was for another fandom but I decided to change it to The 100 and now I'm sharing it to everyone. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my humble piece.

Lexa was impatiently tapping her fingers as she listened to her generals’ never ending arguments on what to do next to what’s left in the mountain after they swept everyone who was living there. Some were being sensible at suggesting on their next move, while others urged to just leave everything to rot like the bodies they all killed with the radiation.

The fight in the mountain took a toll on them, many lives were taken and thousands were injured and traumatized and Clarke was not an exception to that. Even Lexa almost got killed in the battle, but she just got lucky when one of her people took the arrow for her that was aimed right straight to her heart.

Everything had been peaceful after the mountain had fallen and the Reapers were brought back to their conscious mind. But just like before, there were still unknown enemies lurking around, trying to get inside the mountain and use it against her people. Hence, the need for a meeting for their next move.

She wasn't at all listening to everyone as her mind was already preoccupied with something she put a high priority on doing. She just let them be, after all when they all get tired from debating, they would retire themselves in no time.

A clearing of throat snapped the commander out of her haze. Everyone was looking at her expectantly; waiting for her to conclude the next move. She figured that she’s been watched by everyone with a concern, thinking that their commander was mentally absent as they discussed the one of the most important issues for her people.

Realizing that everyone was still waiting, she stood with all her might and authority and said in the most intimidating voice she could muster.

“Everyone gave a considerable suggestions that I find it difficult which one I will carry out. So, for now, let us all retire and I shall weigh the consequences of each of the suggestions you gave on my own. I will inform everyone once a decision has been made.” She lied, she just wanted to push everyone out of her sight in the most polite way possible.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied to what she said as they hum their approval which made Lexa sigh in relief.

When everyone was out, she was already restless and she felt like she was going to die should she stay any longer in the war tent. She needed to be somewhere else; she needed to see Clarke.

She strode through her people with a basket in hand, not minding the people’s greetings to her.

The high rays of the sun told her that she was already late for her lunch date with Clarke, so she sped up her pace and tightened the hold on her sword.

Everyday, since the fall of the mountain, she promised Clarke that she’s going to spend her everyday with her to have lunch no matter how busy she might get. And she’s going to keep that promise no matter what.

From afar, she could see Clarke on her long white dress, patiently waiting for her at their new found meeting place after they defeated the mountain men hand in hand. She was standing under the shade of the tree Lexa planted to provide them shelter from the heat of the sun.

Lexa smiled, seeing her lover once again made her forget all the responsibilities on her shoulder.

When she reached Clarke, she put down the basket and gave Clarke an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry I’m late. You know the meeting could go for days when the issue concerns the safety of my people. But I was able to make up an excuse to dismiss them fast without them noticing how badly I wanted to be out of that tent.”

She spread the picnic mat in front of Clarke. “here, I brought you flower.” she said as she handed Clarke the flowers she picked while she made her way to their place; remembering the sparkles in Clarke’s eyes whenever she’s amazed by the beauty of what the ground could offer.

She pulled out the packed lunch from the basket and set the makeshift table.

“I cooked us lunch. I hope you don't mind that. One of my culinarians said that I’m getting good at it, thanks to them, they taught me everything I know. they also said that it’s a good way to use as a diversion, other than training and hunting.”

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and peaceful ambiance of the hillside view.

Lexa would tell Clarke about her day and Clarke would just be silent; listening to her.

then she remembered something important that she needed to tell Clarke.

“Say, tomorrow we will go to the mountain. I still don't know what I’m going to do with it though but I need to check on it to make sure that the enemy has not gotten anywhere near it. Everything inside the mountain can be used to wipe us out so we need to be careful. But don't worry, I’m going to meet you here for lunch before going there.”

She finished her meal, and it was time for her to leave. She stood up and dusted her pants and gathered all the things back to the basket she brought.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow, love."

She kissed her fingertips and brushed off the top of Clarke's gravestone.

"I love you."

Then, she walked away.


End file.
